


Shameful Happiness

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Layla tries to live her sister's happy ending.





	Shameful Happiness

**Shameful Happiness**  
  
 _The anniversary of Evangeline’s death._  
  
The knowledge of this made her feel blessed and cursed as she lay in his arms.   
  
While he held her through every breakdown, he’d done the same for her sister – a fact she was uncertain she’d ever be comfortable with.  
  
In a month, she would be his wife then they would plan for a family. Her life would go on as Evangeline’s had come to an end unworthy of the person she was.  
  
Her eyes stung with tears as she pulled his arms tighter around herself, selfish in her need to forget just once more.


End file.
